vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaiden Kaine
Jaiden Kaine is an actor who portrays Beau in the seventh season of . Biography Jaiden Kaine was born to a single mother. His mom later married a struggling playwright with a substance/alcohol/domestic abuse problem and his life plunged into despair. He danced for various R&B groups in High School and even did some touring; never graduating from High School but opting for his G.E.D. instead and subsequently attending the now defunct Blake School Of Business to get his programming/business degree with a minor in Marketing. He worked for some fortune 500 companies before a chance "Open-call" through a small modeling agency landed him the coveted Calvin Klein Campaigne taking him to countries such as Italy, Spain, Denmark, and South Africa, where he worked the "Feed The Children" Campaigne with Naomi Campbell, Christy Turlington, Alek Wek, and Kate Moss, to name a few. He wen't on to be the lead host of Channel O' Music Television broadcast in Capetown South Africa but longed for his home & then returned to the states. He returned to NY and bumped into an old buddy who asked if he was looking for work, that turned into a couple of years work in the Middle East working for the notorious private contracting firm, Blackwater. "I don't really like to discuss my work over there. I'm not particularly proud of it but yes, it's now part of me. Upon his return to the states, he took what he believed would be a short term job with a new hotel named W in NY. He never forgot the joy of attending those plays as a child though & decided to study at the famed William Esper Studios in New York City. After a chance meeting at the hotel with London's own, Idris Elba, a friendship was born. Career Jaiden is most known for his work in Ridley Scott's; Killing Lincoln. Ridley hired Jaiden to play the historic role of Oswell Swann; the freed former slave who unknowlingly led Lincoln's killer, John Wilkes Booth to safe haven. Jaiden has quickly developed into a "character actor", who transforms seemingly effortlessly from one being to the next and has positioned himself as a "go to" guy for cops & bad guys alike. He enjoys playing on both sides of the law. Jaiden was most recently seen in playing opposite Tamara Moury Housley (Sister-Sister) & Kevin Sorbo (Hercules) in the lifetime Original Christmas Angel. He also made a guest appearance playing a hardcore dealer in the 2012 Slamdance Grand Jury Festival runnaway hit, Welcome To Pine Hill (2012), for which he received critical praise for his star-turning performance playing Jay; a streetwise, trash-talking gang leader. Filmography Appearances ;Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''This Woman's Work'' Trivia *His trademark is his deep baritone voice. *Studied acting in New York City at William Esper, OneOnOneNYC, Actors Alliance Studios, and the Roy Arias Theater. *Was a member of the military outfit Blackwater. *Is the oldest of four children. *Has Cuban, Irish, and Antiguan ancestry. *Was highly successful as a model for Calvin Klein when the fashion designer launched his jean and underwear line in South Africa. After reaching international supermodel status yet being denied work in Capetown, South Africa because of the color of his skin; he chose to stay declining work internationally until he finally broke the "wall of color". Gallery TVD - Beau.jpg 2016-02-25 Michael Malarkey Todd Lasance Ian Somerhalder Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2016-02-25 Leslie-Anne Huff Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2016-02-25 Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2016-02-22 Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2016-02-22 Annie Wersching Scarlett Byrne Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2015-11-30 Jaiden Kaine Elizabeth Blackmore Scarlett Byrne Teressa Liane Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-11-18 Todd Lasance Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-11-09 Jaiden Kaine Elizabeth Blackmore Teressa Liane Scarlett Byrne Annie Wersching Twitter.jpg 2015-11-04 Todd Lasance Teressa Liane Scarlett Byrne Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-10-16 Jodi Lyn O’Keefe Teressa Liane Annie Wersching Lane Cheek Elizabeth Blackmore Scarlett Byrne Jaiden Kaine Todd Lasance JTarro Instagram.jpg 2015-10-15 Jaiden Kaine Scarlett Byrne Teressa Liane Elizabeth Blackmore Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-10-13 Elizabeth Blackmore Jaiden Kaine Scarlett Byrne Justice Leak Teressa Liane Annie Wersching Twitter.jpg 2015-10-08 Jaiden Kaine Justice Leak Annie Wersching Scarlett Byrne Elizabeth Blackmore Teressa Liane Twitter.jpg 2015-10-07 Elizabeth Blackmore Justice Leak Teressa Liane Jaiden Kaine Scarlett Byrne Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-10-06 Elizabeth Blackmore Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching Scarlett Byrne Justice Leak Instagram.jpg 2015-10-03 Scarlett Byrne Jaiden Kaine Teressa Liane Elizabeth Blackmore Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-10-01 Scarlett Byrne Todd Lasance Annie Wersching Jaiden Kaine Teressa Liane Julie Plec Twitter.jpg 2015-10-01 Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching Justice Leak Instagram.jpg 2015-09-28 Scarlett Byrne Todd Lasance Teressa Liane Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching Twitter.jpg 2015-09-21 Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2015-09-21 Annie Wersching Jaiden Kaine Instagram.jpg 2015-07-31 19-25 Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-07-21 01-59 Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 2015-07-20 17-39 Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg 473902425.jpg 12558312.jpg Jaiden Kaine.jpg Jaidenkaineee.jpg Jak1.jpg Jak2.jpg Jak3.jpg Jak4.png TVD - Jaiden Kaine.jpg External links * IMDb Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Co-Stars